gtrofandomcom-20200214-history
Lim Keeper
Profile Lim is a young Biochemist who doesn't seem like she's supposed to be in the class. She simply doesn't have the personality for playing the markets, and her attempts to learn the chemistry side of the job have only resulted in failure. Despite that, she sticks with it, in part because of her passion for plants. She grows a number of plants on her own that most people would not want in a garden, and is fairly knowledgeable in the field of flora. She's also athletic, primarily in speed and endurance, which lends to her swordsmanship. Background The single child of a Scholar and Priestess, her early life was rather mundane. She became a merchant with aspirations of making zeny, driven in part by the career-focused attitude of her parents. Reality hit quickly, as she demonstrated an inability to perform tasks such as peddling and haggling. Not to be discouraged, she learned of the Alchemist class and their ability to make potions, especially the lucrative blue potions. Not liking the messiness and working around hot flames of smithing, she worked towards becoming an Alchemist. She succeeded in passing the job test and joined the ranks of junior Alchemists, but soon found herself struggling to wrap her head around the concepts of chemistry essential to the job. Falling further and further behind, while finding little of interest in the lessons other then background info on herbal plants, she became disenchanted and wandered out of the Alchemist Academy. Returning home to Izlude didn't seem a good idea to her, as she feared what her parents would think of her failure, so she ended up making ends meet on her, scraping by hunting things so boring that others didn't want to bother. Not much is known about what, if anything, happened during the year or two she spent doing this, since she didn't keep much in contact with her parents. Eventually she turned up in Prontera, silent and with that look of blank seriousness that typically suggests something went terribly amiss. She spent her time watching the Knights train, which some noticed and one had the thought to try inviting her to join them. She took up the offer, and while she started out as quite the novice, she picked up on the sword skills fairly quickly, though she wasn't strong enough to use the two-handed swords. It led to the odd situation where she became part of a group of young Knights, where some even floated the idea that she should become a Knight too. Of course it didn't all go perfectly, since some instructors and groups didn't take as well to what they considered an outsider participating in their training, so there were times where she had to stay out of the way. Eventually the group started moving up to a level where Lim couldn't train with them much anymore, so she thanked them for what they had offered her, and set out on her own to train in the wilderness. Once again it's unclear where her adventures took her as she fell out of contact again. After several years, she finally returned to Prontera, having advanced to the class of Biochemist. She was still no good at what made the class so well known in the market and crafting fields, but she was skilled in the combat aspect. Unfortunately by then, her Knight friends had since been shipped out to various fields/missions, so there wasn't much contact to be had there. She settled in a small apartment and started trying to work out what exactly she was doing in life. Personality Lim is a mix of quiet and upbeat, depending on various factors. Her personality is that of a quiet thinker, attentive to what's going on around her and trying to consider possibilities as to why things are happening. She's not the type to leap to action or speak her mind before thinking, especially if she doesn't know what's going on. Context is important to her. Around other people, she'll try to put on a more cheery personality so that they don't think she's weird for being quiet. She's not good with jokes, which can fly right over her head, so her sense of humor mostly consists of making outlandish suggestions. *Rarely raises her voice or yells. *Tends to work alone, but isn't adverse to working with others. *Adverse to conflict; will avoid it if possible. Though being non-confrontational can lead to problems growing worse. *Can be loyal to a fault. *Empathetic, which can make it hard for her to say no or stop listening to someone. *Prone to overthinking things, which can lead to inaction. *Good long-term memory, mediocre short-term memory. *Stingy with money, especially when it comes to consumable items. Exceptions for food and clothes, as long as she considers them important. *Not much ego, so she's more likely to downplay her contributions. *Will quietly remove herself from a conversation if dragons become the main topic. Trivia *It's rumored that she had a homunculus at one point, but a janitor mistook it for a glob of barf and it was never seen again. *She does a morning run every day that she can. Tries to go early so that there'll be fewer people to bother her. *Large busts do not run in her family; she's the only one. *Sometimes she feels bad picking vegetables to eat because she's killing them. *Her skills with blades translates more mundanely into... using a straight razor. If you ever need a shave- Category:3rd Class Category:Mechanic/Genetic Category:Genetic Category:The bad guys Category:Characters Category:Female